1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a remote sensing regulator and shutoff valve for valve manifolds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In direct acting regulators of the type now in use, there are a number of causes of pressure loss which result in improper pressure regulation. These include pressure drops which occur in passages and/or valving and reference spring rate changes. If the pressure is sensed or regulated at the pressure regulator output before these errors occur, the pressure at the output point will be less than desired. As pressure and flow increase, these errors also increase.
In manifolds, there are pressure drops between the regulator output and the shutoff valve and there are also additional pressure losses occurring downstream from the shutoff valve between the shutoff valve output and the manifold output. There are presently no devices in which it is possible to provide automatic compensation for such pressure drops.
In existing devices, it is also necessary to shut off the regulator sensing pressure separately from closing the shutoff valve.
There is also at the present time no remote sensing regulator in which the reference pressure can be accurately controlled. In a manifold system, it is necessary to have pinpoint adjustment, since it is necessary to compensate for small discrepancies and variations such as machine tolerances.